Secretly Dating
by Aerilinis123
Summary: Lucy and Laxus are secretly dating so no one in the guild knows, until...
1. Chapter 1

Secretly Dating

Summary: Lucy and Laxus are secretly dating so no one in the guild knows, until...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

This is for my reviewer(s) who wanted a LaxusxLucy fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

One morning at Fairy Tail, Team Natsu decides to embark on a mission, but they can't do so without Lucy.

"Where is Lucy? She should be here already?" Natsu whined.

"Stop whining flame brain! She's probably on her way here." Gray said.

"What was that ice breath?" Natsu argued.

"ENOUGH!" We have no time for messing around. We must search for Lucy in case she is in danger!" Erza commanded while Gray and Natsu shivered.

"Natsu! Sniff her out!" Erza shouted. Natsu smelled the air.

"Weird... I can't find her scent!" Natsu said worried.

"Great, I guess we'll search in the town." Gray stated.

"Why don't you search around Magnolia while Levy and I will check her apartment?" Mira suggested.

"All right. Let's go!" Everyone then spread out. Mira and Levy strolled in silence towards Lucy's apartment until Levy noticed something.

"Did you notice that Laxus was missing too?" Levy asked. Mira wondered.

"Do you think-" Mira started but Levy interrupted.

"We're here!" They walked in and found the apartment was empty.

"Let me check the bathroom." Levy said and entered Lucy's bathroom while Mira searching Lucy's desk if there was a note.

"Uh... Mira, I think I found something." Mira rushed into bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"I found this." Mira inspected it carefully.

"Oh my..."

"I don't think we should tell the guild-especially Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu, they'll freak out."

"Agreed, but I wonder-" Mira started, but once again got interrupted. This time it was the rest of Team Natsu entering Lucy's apartment. Levy threw what she had in her hand back into the trash can where it belonged.

"Aye! Did you find Lucy?" Happy asked.

"No. How about you?" Mira questioned.

"No. Damn it. Where could she be?" Erza cursed. Someone then entered the apartment.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!" Lucy yelled.

"Where were you Lucy? We were worried." Happy cried while flying into Lucy's chest.

"Oh... Uh, I was out shopping. See?" Lucy said awkwardly while holding up bags.

"I see, why don't we go on a mission? You need money right?" Erza explained.

"Okay!" Team Natsu then set off on their mission. Levy and Mira looked at each other knowing what they both were thinking then returned to the guild and saw that Laxus had also returned. ~SUSPICOUS!~

* * *

How was it? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Where we left off: "Okay!" Team Natsu then set off on their mission. Levy and Mira looked at each other knowing what they both were thinking then returned to the guild and saw that Laxus had also returned. ~SUSPICOUS!~

Reviews: Lost Canvas-

1. Sorry for that D:

2. Natsu was trying to smell Lucy in general because she wasn't in Fairy Tail. Sorry if it's confusing.

3.I just realized that. Whoops. Everyone in Fairy Tail is already there but the two of them.

4.I'll reveal it in the next chapter but this chapter has a big hint so you'll eventually figure it out easily.

's just say some one took her out to shop. (You probably know.) Thanks for your review. I'll try to think of this when I write a story/chapter!

Princess Happy- You'll find out next chapter but you will most likely figure it out after reading this chapter.

Vatala Darkmist- I'll try my best.

oshirajinda- Again, you'll find out what Mira and Levy found next chapter. You will also find out why Natsu can't smell her later. They actually were shopping :P but also doing other stuff...

Anyway, thanks to everyone else who reviewed and enjoy! Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.

* * *

Mira and Levy walked up to Laxus and asked if they could have a small talk outside. They then strolled into the middle of a field near the guild.

"Hey Laxus, where were you?" Levy teased.

"I was...uh... shopping," Laxus said awkwardly.

"With Lucy?"Mira smiled. Laxus was speechless.

"I knew it!" Levy laughed. Mira's smiled grew wider.

"Don't you dare say a word about this to anyone else." Laxus threatened.

"We won't, by the way, did you know that-" Levy started.

"What are you all doing out here for so long?" Evergreen asked with the rest of the Raijinshuu towards the three.

"You know, it's a beautiful day! Why don't you take a mission!" Mira suggested smiling brightly.

"O-okay..." Freed (or Fried, whatever you like) said. So the Raijinshuu and Laxus embarked on a mission. Levy sighed deeply.

"Everything gets so confusing and frustrating with secret dating."

"I know." Mira agreed, We should get back to the guild now or everyone else will be suspicious."

"I'm sure they already are." Levy muttered and they returned to the guild.

A few days later...

"We're back!" Team Natsu announced. Mira greeted them as usual.

"Welcome back! How was the mission?"

"It went fabulous Mira-san! I got all my needed money!" Lucy replied excitingly.

"Lu-chan! Can Mira and I speak with you outside?" Levy murmured.

"Uh... sure," Lucy said confused. Three wandered to the same spot where Mira and Levy spoke with Laxus.

"Lucy, we know." Mira stated.

"Know what?"

"Don't act dense, we **know**." Levy urged.

"Like I said, know what!" Lucy said losing her temper. Mira sighed.

"We know you're pregnant."

* * *

How was it? Sorry if it is too short. Please review! Also, the next chapter will be very short so I'll update two chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Where we left off: "Like I said, know what!" Lucy said losing her temper. Mira sighed. "We know you're pregnant."

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Reviews: Min min: Sorry. I try but I can't write long chapters so I updated two chapters.

Princess Happy: You will find out in this chapter!

oshirajinda: Once again, I can't write long chapters so I updated two chapters.

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed and/or read this story. I present you two chapters this time! Enjoy!

* * *

"H-how did you know?" Lucy said shocked.

"We found your pregnancy test in the bathroom and I know we shouldn't have, but we were worried about you." Mira answered.

"Oh well. Everyone would end up finding out anyway. So far only you two know?"

"Yes, wait. Laxus is the father right?" Levy wondered even though she knew the answer.

"Y-yeah," Lucy was also shocked they knew about that.

"Does he know you are pregnant?" Levy asked. Lucy sighed.

"No."

"WHAT!" Levy and Mira almost screamed.

"Well I don't know how to tell him! I don't want to freak him out!" Lucy explained.

"Here, you'll tell him now, but we'll help you out." Mira calmly suggested.

"Is Laxus even back from his mission?" Lucy questioned hoping that he wasn't.

"Yes he is!" Levy said excited not noticing Lucy in her misery. They ran off into the guild, spotted Laxus, and dragged him to the field again while the guild was awe.

"Alright, what's the point of dragging me out here **again?" **Laxus said angered.

""Lu-chan has something very important to tell!" Levy squealed. Laxus turned his head towards Lucy which somehow made her fidgety.

"Uh...um...well..." Lucy whispered unable to get words out.

"What Lucy wants to say, is that-" Lucy cut Mira off by shouting,

"I'M PREGNANT!" Everyone(who is present) stared at her weirdly while Lucy covered her mouth and blushed.

* * *

I apologize for this very short chapter so I gave you another one. Review(or review the next one, it doesn't really matter).


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Where we left off: "I'M PREGNANT!" Every(who is present) stared at her weirdly while Lucy covered her mouth and blushed.

Enjoy!

* * *

Laxus's POV

D-did she just announce that she was pregnant! Lucy was staring at me looking frightened. I didn't want to scare her even more nor leave her by herself. I sighed. This was all too confusing.

"You know... If you want to... you don't have to be a part of this if you don't want to..." Lucy said shyly. What the fu- I mean what the hell is she talking about?

"What are you talking about? I would never ever leave you alone to do this by yourself. Okay?"

"Thanks." I hugged her tightly while Mira and Levy did their stupid AWWWW thingy. It gets so ANNOYING! Anyway, I let go of her. I wondered.

"Do you know what is the gender?"

"Uh, no." Lucy said awkwardly. I studied her. She seemed to be guilty of something, but I decided not to ask.

"Have you gone to the doctors for a check up?" I asked.

"No." Mira then suggested an idea.

"Why don't you go?" Maybe you'll find out if it's a boy or girl!" I pondered for a minute. I realized I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl. As long as our family is happy.

"You know, I don't really care for the gender. As long as it's happy!" I knew I loved her for a reason. Lucy continued.

"I'll still visit though, come on Laxus."

"Alright." I sighed. Going to the hospital is so... I don't know. Depressing? Yeah because I always see someone on the verge of death. Or there is always an accident or tragedy there. It's like the perfect place crimes to happen.

"Bye Lu-chan!" (Hopefully you realize who said that). Lucy and I walked to the hospital in silence. I somehow get the feeling someone is following us. I looked at Lucy and saw she seemed to be uneasy too. We opened the door and I signed up for an appointment. For about 30 minutes, we sat quietly and patiently.

I have seen patients who weren't even in serious conditions come and go. I was furious at this point. I was about to beat the crap out of the lady when there was a commotion outside. Lucy and I gaped at each other then went to see what was the source of the noise. What we saw made us wide eyed and jaw drop.

* * *

How was it? If you want to, you can suggest a gender or hilarious/weird/normal names for (a) future chapter(s). Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Where we left off: What we saw made us wide eyed and jaw drop.

Reviews:

Vatala Darkmist: Sapphire? Possibly, that's a pretty cool name!

Neko-Tiara: Sorry, I tried to make this chapter a little longer.

Princess Happy: Wow, many people want it to be a girl!

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed! Enjoy!

* * *

Regular POV

Laxus and Lucy were staring at an immense poster that clearly stated 'Congrats to Laxus and Lucy!' with the Fairy Tail sign and a small signature that read 'From Fairy Tail!' Lucy noticed unusual movement behind the poster so she yelled.

" STOP HIDING BEHIND THE POSTER AND COME OUT!" Fairy Tail showed themselves frightened of Lucy's sudden wrath. Mira and Levy walked up to Laxus and Lucy sniffing slightly.

"S-sorry L-Lucy, I-I didn't m-mean to tell everyone," Mira sobbed.

"I-it j-just slipped o-out," Levy cried. Laxus and Lucy sweat dropped.

"It's alright Levy-chan and Mira-san," Lucy said reassuringly. Mira and Levy bawled even more while hugging Lucy. In the mean time, the Raijinshuu cried for Laxus. The nurse came out and sweat dropped.

"Uh, Laxus and Lucy?"

"Yes?" Lucy replied.

"It's time for you appointment."

"Okay, thank you," Lucy said.

"Come this way please."

"GOOD LUCK YOU TWO!" Fairy Tail shouted. The three sweated dropped once again. The nurse led them into a room with a doctor waiting for them. The nurse then exited the room.

"You are Lucy Heartfilia, correct?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes."

"Okay, are you ready for your test?"

"...Yes" The doctor then scanned Lucy's stomach area. (For those of you wondering, Lucy is around 30/40 weeks pregnant on average).

"Ah, can you see?"

"Yes." Laxus and Lucy answered.

"I'll be right back to get some files." The doctor then left. Lucy started to sniff.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Laxus asked worried.

"...I don't see it." Laxus sweat dropped.

"Uh, it's right there." Laxus pointed out. Lucy stared at the spot for a while.

"Oh I see it!" Lucy smiled. The doctor returned with the file.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor once again questioned. Laxus and Lucy glanced at each other and decided.

"No thank you." Laxus replied politely.

"Okay. I'll leave the file here anyway." The doctor left again due to another patient in danger. Lucy looked at the file then at Laxus who was staring at a poster. She started to open the file when Laxus caught her.

"Lucy!" Lucy flipped out and almost knocked over a questionable bottle.

"Have some control of yourself! And don't tell me what the gender is."

"Look I-"

"Ahhhhhh I'm not listening!" Laxus said covering his ears. Lucy sighed and sweat dropped. The doctor came back to announce that they could leave. Once they exited the hospital and returned to the guild. Everyone crowded over them.

"Well, is it a boy a girl?" Erza asked eager to know.

"Well Lucy, why don't you tell them." Laxus said.

"I-"

"Don't tell me!" Laxus ran out of the guild with everyone staring at him.

"I seriously don't know!" Lucy sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Very sorry if it is short again. T_T How was it? You can still suggest names and genders. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Where we left off: "I seriously don't know!" Lucy sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Reviews:

jasmine831- I think all of those names you suggested are fantastic! I might use them.

Vatala Darkmist- Those names are also wonderful!

And thank to everyone else who reviewed! Enjoy!

* * *

Regular POV

Right now for Lucy, it's been 39 weeks of being pregnant. If you look at her current state now, you would notice she is** NOT, **in the best mood. We are currently at Fairy Tail where everyone, but Laxus are present. Lucy is in the bathroom at the moment then Laxus entered the guild.

"Where's Lucy?" Mira pointed towards the restroom.

"Lucy, we have an appointment!"

"IN A MINUTE!" Everyone shivered. Lucy came out frustrated and was about to walk over to Laxus when...

"Wait. Do I have to go again?... Nope." Everyone sweat dropped.

"All right, let's go!"

"Bye Lu-chan!"

"Bye Levy-chan and bye everyone else!" The rest of the guild just waved. Lucy strolled quietly towards the hospital. They entered where a nurse immediately led them to a room to prevent what happened the last time.

*Flashback*

Lucy and Laxus once entered the hospital with an appointment arranged. They walked up to the front desk and Lucy told the lady they had an appointment.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any record of your appointment." The nurse said.

"WHAT!" Lucy shouted and slammed her hands on the desk which got everyone's attention. The nurse backed off frightened. Laxus tried to calm her while putting his hand on her shoulder, but she just got more furious and yelled at him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Laxus backed off, scared for once. Lucy then went on a rampage throughout the hallways with men and women screaming. Laxus alarmed to,

"MAKE! MAKE THE APPOINTMENT NOW!" The nurse rushed to arrange the appointment as fast as she could while Laxus ran to search for Lucy, though it wasn't too challenging. Once Laxus located Lucy, she started to settle down. He then guided her back to the front desk so Lucy apologized frequently to the nurse and Laxus. They both sweat dropped.

"I-it's okay. Please go to room 56," the nurse said still intimidated.

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled, then skipped off with Laxus trailing towards room 56. The nurse sighed and fainted.

*End of flashback*

The nurse led Laxus and Lucy to room 73 and bid them farewell due to the fact that the three have gotten pretty close. Laxus and Lucy entered the room to encounter the doctor they had met before(in chapter one).

"Ah, it's you two!" The doctor smiled. The two smiled back. The doctor scanned Lucy's stomach once again.

"Almost there! About one week left." Lucy sighed.

"Okay, thank you!" Lucy and Laxus left the room and waved good bye. They walked to Lucy's apartment in silence and entered.

"Okay Laxus. To got things straight... I DON'T KNOW THE GENDER OF THE BABY!"

"Oh come one! I saw you look!"

"Well, I didn't see anything!"

"Whatever!" They looked away in frustration when Lucy realized something.

"What are we going to name the baby?" Laxus's eyes widened in shock.

"Uh... if it's a boy... Kurai?"

"What kind of name is **Ku-rai**!"

"Fine. What do you have?"

"For a girl, Hikari."

"Hmmm. No."

"Why not!"

"Because I said so."

"Whatever. You?"

"Sakura"

"That's used too much."

"Fine, for a boy, Inazuma"

"That's too long..." Laxus was starting to get pissed off, but he knew better than to anger a pregnant lady, especially his girlfriend.

"You know, we'll let Fairy Tail decide." They headed towards Fairy Tail and entered. Everyone turned and all the girls screamed. They crowded over the two to give them names, as though they had overheard their conversation, that were ridiculous like Gerta, Minny, and Bory.

"You know Laxus, this wasn't such a good idea."

"Should have known." The couple managed to escape the madness and returned to the apartment worn out.

"Mind if I stay here?" Laxus said tired.

"No," Lucy replied and flopped onto her bed. Laxus noticed something.

"Hey, you never suggested a boy name! *gasp* You know it's a girl!" Lucy sighed heavily.

"NO I DON'T!"

"Or... you expected me to figure this all out... and IT'S A BOY!"

"NOOOO!"

"Whatever. Let's sleep. I'm beat."

"Me too." Laxus hopped onto the bed next to Lucy,hugged her tightly, and kissed her on the lips while Lucy blushed madly.

* * *

How was it? Review please! Names of any gender are still accepted!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Where we left off: Laxus hopped onto the bed next to Lucy and hugged her tightly to sleep while Lucy blushed madly.

Reviews:

ilovenatsu1000: Sorry! I can't seem to write long chapters!

jasmine831: I like some of the names you gave me so I'll most likely use at least one of them.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! At least I'm out of school, however, I may not be able to update as often as I want to because I have many plans like volunteering and visiting families. *Sigh* Well enjoy!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up to find Laxus missing from my bed. Where is he? Oh well, he'll be back. Anyway, I got up to cook breakfast for the two of us. As soon as I finished making breakfast, Laxus returned to my apartment and immediately announced,

"I smell bacon." I sweat dropped.

"I made breakfast." Laxus rushed to eat.

"So, where did you go?" I wondered while he quickly ate the food.

"To the hospital. Now we both know the gender of the baby." I sighed.

"Look, I seriously don't KNOW"

"Oh come on, you know it's a girl!"

"What! We're having a girl!" I was shocked while Laxus widened his eyes.

"Uh... maybe?" Laxus said awkwardly and who seemed slightly frightened.

"OH THAT'S GREAT NEWS!" I squealed and hugged Laxus a little too tight,

"Isn't... it?" Laxus muffled out.

"Let's tell the guild!"

"NO WAIT!" I heard Laxus yelled but I didn't stop. I quickly arrived at Fairy Tail

and burst open the doors with everyone's attention on me.

"EVERYONE! I HAVE GOOD NEWS!"

"Uh. What is it Lucy?" Mira questioned slightly awkwardly.

"Laxus and I are-" I heard someone sprinting towards me and shout,

"WAIT UNTIL I'M HERE!" I turned and saw Laxus rushing to me.

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"ALL RIGHT WHAT IS THE GOOD NEWS!" The guild yelled getting impatient.

"Right, Laxus and I are having a girl!" There was an abnormal silence among everyone.

"GOOD FOR YOU LU-CHAN!" Levy hugged me. The rest of the guild screamed (the girls) or cheered for us (the guys). Once again, Fairy Tail had another party, however, they had a good reason, for Laxus and I. This time we had a party outdoors. I smiled as I saw Natsu and Gray fighting over some nonsense as usual.

The girls discussing good girl names and the remainder of the guys talking to Laxus about something that I couldn't hear. I gaze at the stars. Wait... STARS! It's already night! I just realized that we have partying for almost the whole day! Time sure does fly by.

Laxus was walking towards me after wrapping up the conversation with the guys.

"Ready to go home?" Laxus gave me hand.

"Yeah..." I took one more look at the stars then took Laxus's hand who pulled me up into a hug. I hugged him back with no one (thankfully) staring at us. We then

announced our return to my apartment. Laxus and I strolled down the road silently.

"Laxus..." He glanced at me.

"Yeah?"

"What were the guys talking to you about?" Laxus instantly turned his head away blushing.

"N-nothing!" I stared at him weirdly. Whatever you say. We continued to walk in silence towards my apartment when I felt a sharp pain running through my body.

"OW!" I lowered my hand towards my stomach. Laxus immediately rushed to my aid.

"What's wrong?"

"It... hurts..." I managed to cough out. I summoned Loke. Laxus curiously asked,

"Why did you summon Loke?"

"My thoughts exactly." Loke questioned.

"Loke, please tell everyone that Laxus and I are going to the hospital and DON'T let them come." I ordered sternly.

"As you wish." Loke winked at me. Laxus glared at him while I rolled my eyes. Loke took off and Laxus helped me reach the hospital. After treading for about five minutes, we managed to make it to the hospital. We entered when our nurse friend supported us and guided us to a conjoined room.

"Sorry, we don't anymore private rooms for you." The nurse apologized.

"You don't need to. We don't mind. Right Laxus?"

"Uh..." I gave him 'the look' and he got frightened.

"No we don't mind!" The nurse chuckled. We entered the room where we saw a couple waiting.

"Any of you, please call me if you need any assistance." The nurse exited the room.

I rested on the given bed peacefully when the couple argued with each other.

"Why are you staring her you sick bastard?" The wife glared at him. The husband backed off in fear. While the wife looked away, the husband continued to gaze at me. I felt awkward and Laxus noticed this so he politely said,

"Let me close the curtains so the both of us can have some privacy." Laxus moved the curtains so we couldn't see the other couple, unfortunately it did not eliminate sound.

"Look what you did! You dumb asshole!" The wife once again scolded him. Laxus and I sweat dropped. The husband sat in a chair at the end of the curtain. However, the curtain didn't extend all the way across to where he was sitting so could still look at me.

"Um... Laxus?" I whispered. Laxus walked over to me.

"Yeah?" He murmured.

"The guy is staring at me again." Laxus glared at the guy dangerously. The husband got uneasy.

"Don't you dare look at her again!" The wife defended him.

"Don't talk to my husband like that you sick bastard!" Laxus slightly glared at her then turned around.

~Fairy Tail~ Regular POV

"LUCY IS WHAT!" Natsu exclaimed. Loke sighed.

"She's in the hospital."

"LET ME SEE!" Natsu started to run but was stopped by Loke.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"

"Lucy gave specific orders to not let anyone of you see her and I don't plan on defying her." Just then, Virgo came through the guild's doors.

"Virgo! What are you doing here!" Loke said shocked.

"Hime sent me here to-"

"Lucy opened two gates! What is she thinking!" Loke said worried.

"Loke calm down. I'm sure Lucy is capable of summoning two gates at once and Laxus is with her if she needs help. If Lucy sent Virgo here, it must be important." Erza assured Loke.

"Anyway, Virgo what Lu-chan sent you here for?" Levy asked.

"Hime told me to tell you all that she is ready to give birth to the baby." Once again, the guild became oddly silent then burst out cheering.

"EVERYONE LET'S PARTY SOME MORE!" Cana proudly declared.

"AYE!" Happy shouted. Then Fairy Tail returned to their usual state, partying, drinking, and fighting.

* * *

How was it? I wrote a little longer this time! Feel free to give names still!


	8. Chapter 8 The Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Where we left off: "AYE!" Happy shouted. Then Fairy Tail returned to their usual state, partying, drinking, and fighting.

Reviews:

GlimmeringTopHat: I love Friends!

Thanks to all the others who reviewed! Sorry for the late update. I've been pretty busy for a while. Enjoy! By the way, I decided that this is the last chapter.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I'm on my way to the delivery room. It's pretty frightening, yet exciting. I'm going to be a mother!

Laxus's POV

OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. ARGH! TOO LATE FOR THAT! *Sigh* I have to calm down otherwise Lucy might get worried. Once we entered the delivery room, the nurses and doctors set Lucy on the bed. I stood beside Lucy to help her if she needed it. I then felt her hand hold mine for comfort.

I glanced her to see that she seemed slightly scared. I leaned down to her and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay." Lucy looked up at me and smiled while the doctor and nurse just watched us.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, start pushing!"

* * *

~TIME SKIP~ (Sorry, but I can't explain the process well)

Regular POV

"Here's your baby girl!" The doctor announced. Lucy and Laxus stared at their sweet little girl adoringly then gazed at each other while the nurses cleaned the baby up.

"Ugh. I'm worn out."

"Well you don't have much time rest." Lucy stared at the doctor bewildered.

"Why?"

"For the next baby to come out." Laxus and Lucy widened their eyes in shock. Lucy returned to her confused state quickly.

"I'm sorry... WHAT?" The doctor also became baffled.

"You didn't know?" Laxus replied with a surprised manner.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE KNOW?"

"Oh my."

"Excuse me doctor. may we please have a moment?" Laxus politely asked.

"Okay, but be quick. The baby will be coming in a minute." Laxus immediately turned to Lucy.

"What should we do?"

"What do mean? We'll just raise two kids."

"I-I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"If we're doing this together, then it won't be hard."

"... You're right. Sorry for freaking out."

"It's fine, to be honest, I was kind of the same as well. But since I'm with you I know I'll be fine." They both smiled at each other and kissed. The doctor came back and was ready to deliver the other baby.

"Are you ready?" Lucy took a deep breath.

"Yes."

* * *

~Another Time Skip~ (To Fairy Tail)

Regular POV

'I wonder how Lucy and Laxus are doing?' was on everyone's mind. The guild filled with silence when Wendy asked an unusual and uncomfortable question.

"Where do babies come from?" Romeo and Asuka perked up at Wendy's curiosity.

"Yeah, where do they come from?" Romeo and Asuka both questioned in coordination. The guild then started to argue on who should be the one to tell the three young children.

"Gray, you tell them!"

"Hell no! Have Natsu do it!"

"I doubt he even knows it!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Erza, please tell them!"

"No matter how much you beg, I will NEVER explain it."

"Even if I give you as many strawberry cheesecakes as you want?"

"No! Don't get me confused with strawberry cheesecakes!"

"Bisca! Alzack! Macao! Control your kids!"

"Don't blame it on us! Someone should just man up and do it!"

"MAN!"

"Shut up Elfman!"

"Sorry Ever."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Oh my! Love is in the air! By the way, Freed could you tell Wendy, Romeo, and Asuka?"

"M-Mira! Uh... I don't know if I-"

"He can do it!"

"Really?"

"Curse you Bickslow!"

"Haha sucks for you!" Then everyone shouted over each other causing more arguments and confusion. Wendy, Romeo, and Asuka glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Geez, everyone's all crazy."

"Aren't they always?"

"That's true."

"CRAZY!" Everyone paused as they heard the guild doors open up. They slowly looked at the figure who held a baby in their arms. Slowly, the person was... LAXUS! The guild members hurried over to see their first baby girl.

"Her name is Sapphire." Laxus proudly announced. Everybody whispered 'Hi/Hey Sapphire.'

"We have a surprise for you all." Laxus smirked.

"What is it?" Levy eagerly asked.

"Look over there." Laxus pointed towards Lucy who surprisingly appeared at the guild's doorway. Lucy slowly walked calmly next to Laxus... 'WITH ANOTHER BABY'

screamed in everyone's mind. Well except...

"What's the surprise?" Natsu densely said. He then looked at Sapphire and the other baby multiple times to comprehend the situation. Then gasped and gaped as everyone else already did.

"The hospital knows you took two babies right?" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah."

"Well what's the gender and the name?"

"It's a boy, and it's name is Tatsuya." Everyone used this affectionate moment as a reason to give a big hug for the happy blonde couple.

* * *

How was it? Sorry for the shortness. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this. Should I? Review please!


End file.
